


Gwevin Oneshots

by Auroras_in_the_moonlight



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, ben 10 - Freeform, gwevin - Freeform, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras_in_the_moonlight/pseuds/Auroras_in_the_moonlight
Summary: Oneshots centering my OTP.
Relationships: Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson





	1. Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Gwevin.

"No, I said put that back."

Standing in store's aisle number seven , the 6 year old raven haired boy frowned. Clutching his action figure, he simply couldn't understand why his mother refused to let him buy it. "Bu...but its Captain Kangaroo!" 

" im sorry but no. Didn't I buy you one for your birthday last week?" the woman asked with a hand on her hip. 

"But this one is blueeee!" He whined. His mother glared at him, clearly not convinced with her son's argument. Kevin sulkingly put it back on the shelf. Why couldn't she understand the awesomeness of a blue Captain Kangaroo over a basic brown one?

He stood there and stared at the toy, hoping his mother would notice his sadness , but she just turned her heel and walked over to the next aisle. There was lots of shopping to do given fourth of July was just around the corner and she had decided to have the family celebrations at her residence this year.

The kid stood in place for a while with longing in his eyes, when he was bumped into by a small stroller.

"Oops sorry didn't see you there" said the green eyes apologetically. He looked over at the girl in the blue dress and her toy stroller that she pushed around with a small blonde doll inside.

"Its okay"

The 5 year old red head turned her attention towards the shelves , scouring for a new dress for her baby in her tiny vehicle. He was gonna walk away and find his mother when something hit him. The boy looked at the girl, at the stroller and then at his toy.

The little girl was oblivious to the smile that spread across his face in reflection to the idea popping into his head. So while she was was busy choosing between the lavender and lilac dresses, kevin grabbed his toy and stuffed it into the stroller. He used the blanket on the baby to cover the toy and hoped the girl wouldn't notice.

His plan was simple. He just needed to wait for her to leave the store and then he would grab the toy after from her. Easy.

"What are you doing with lily?!" Gwen was now aware of his hands near her baby and nearly shrieked.

" umm she was ... um.. crying, yeah that's it. Crying. So I was just calming her down," yup that sounded believable enough, "Oh well look at that, gotta go find my mom" . He rushed off feeling victorious, leaving little Gwen simply confused.

"Wierdo"

After a little running around, kevin finally caught up with his mother. She placed the chicken patties in the shopping cart , when she noticed her boy running towards her.

" took you long enough" she muttered. 

Kevin simply nodded, his eyes trying to focus on the cash register waiting for a certain red head to pass by. He was getting excited by the minute, but time could not have moved slower. His mother spent an excruciating amount of time buying items and chatting up with old friends.

After forever, Gwen skipped behind her parents to the cash register.

_Oh yes. Finally its happening._

His mother caught him staring and noticed that he seemed to be slowly inching towards them.

 _Aww my little boy has a crush._ She really couldn't have been further from the truth. 

Suddenly the alarms went off and security ran up to the family 3. Grocery bags were checked, people questioned, when finally attention was drawn to the small pink vehicle with the doll inside.

 _Oh no_ kevin thought.

And out came out a familiar holographic blue box, with little Gwen crying in the background. She didn't want to go to jail, she had heard tales of giant spiders and the lack of pop tarts. Oh how would she survive?

"You," Kevin's mother said looking at her disappointed son, everything starting to make sense, "are in so much trouble mister".


	2. Bet

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. _How could I have let this happen?_

Emerald eyes gazed across the room to the smirking obsidian. "How much longer is this going to take?" I asked through the rusty metal bars that separated us.

He just smiled. After everything he did, he had the audacity to smile! Like this meant nothing to him. Well it probably didn't , he's been in worse situations before so this must seem like child's play to him.

"Relax, it'll only be a few minutes. Besides we can always call your father , he is a lawyer right?"

My eyes widened. No.

This can't be happening. My parents were just warming up to Kevin, finally taking my word that he was not as bad as they thought. If they get involved it'll push our relationship back to square one. Sweat beaded down my forehead, anxious to know what was gonna happen. Kevin just sat there amused. He was actually enjoying this!

"How much is bail?" I asked. I had some emergency money, it should be enough if the situation came to that.

For something like this, not a lot" He leaned back on the metal chair, his hands going up behind head. I sighed.

The small dingy room was starting to get to me, the cold air, the metallic smell and of course, my idiotic boyfriend. I almost jumped from my seat when the policeman entered the room, holding some papers.

"So how many years we looking at, 5? 10?" Kevin asked smugly, enjoying my terror. I gulped.

"For shoplifting a pair of sunglasses?" The cop asked confused, "No no kid, nothing like that" He then turned to look at me, his pen tapping the clipboard faster than my heart beating right now. " I don't know what you were thinking but considering this is your first offense, I'm letting you off with a warning."

I relaxed, but not completely.

"would this arrest warrant be recorded as a criminal record?"

Having a past of crime was not a good look for college admissions. He laughed.

" Don't worry I'm not going to record this anywhere, your criminal record is going to remain spotless"

I was relieved. I nearly ran when my cage was unlocked, in a hurry to get out there as soon as possible. Despite my freedom however, damage had been done. Thanks to Kevin , I was now officially a criminal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Earlier that day_.

Kevin stood staring at the Captain Kangaroo action figure in the toy aisle of the store. Captain kangaroo was not as big as it used to be back in his younger days, but apparently it was big enough to still have toy manufacturers make the action figures and sell them to kids. 

" you know , I almost stole this from the store once." he said, eyes not leaving the toy. It was blue, same as the one he attempted to steal when he was a child. He pondered if he should get it now since there was no one to stop him anymore, maybe take it home and place it on the mantel in the living room , as a souvenir if you will of his first attempts at crime. 

"Almost?"

"Yeah I got caught, well my pack mule did anyway. I wasn't allowed to watch TV for a whole month after that" he said, reminiscing that day.

 _Ahhh good times_.

Gwen shot him a disapproving look, her eyes squinting recalling a vague memory that she had forgotten all this while.

"That's not something to be proud of Kevin"

He scoffed, " it so is. You're just jealous"

"Of what?" She asked, now confused.

"Of not being able to get away with anything. Face it Gwen, are you a goody goody because of morals or because you can't actually commit a crime?" He knew he was treading a dangerous line right now. Gwen Tennyson took challenges very seriously, a strong emphasis on 'very'.

" I can be bad if I wanted to"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Fine then" he looked around when his eyes landed on a pair of hot pink sunglasses across the store. A devious smile spread across his face.

" I bet you can't shoplift those glasses out of this store"

Gwen , too blinded by her stubbornness to prove him wrong, accepted his challenge.

"You're on Levin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh gwen is so dramatic XD


	3. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How ben got his car. ( an AU story )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics are kevin's thoughts

It was 2 am and the world had called it a night. Everything was wrapped in the warm blanket of darkness, with the occasional cool wind humming through. But if you pay attention, you would notice light illuminating from a certain garage. Inside, you would find a dark haired boy wiping the grease off his forehead before continuing to drill in the steering wheel.

_I hope she likes it._

It had been 7 months since Kevin had joined Gwen and her cousin, and 3 since he had become her boyfriend. He was clearly head over heels for her, or should I say head over _wheels_. ( **AN: get it, cuz he likes cars and all ? I'm sorry)**

And it was 2 months ago that he decided he wanted to give his girl something special for her birthday.

A car. He would make her a car.

She was turning 16 and would be getting her license soon enough. Kevin had listened to enough of Gwen's rants on how her parents wouldn't be buying her a car till graduation and he knew them well enough that they were being serious about it. 

_Everything is going great_. He thought. The vehicle should be done in another 3 days, giving him enough time to catch up on much needed sleep before the big day.

All that was needed were some final modifications and a few coats of paint.

 _She's gonna love me forever._ He smirked to himself.

This wasn't just a simple car oh no, Kevin really thought this through. The car had been slightly customized to be a little more Gwen.

He had made a small cabinet where she could keep her books, foldable mirrors for the times she wanted to do her makeup and a mini fridge where she could keep snacks to munch on when she couldn't have breakfast before school.

There was even an in built foldable table with a tiny lamp for whenever she needed a quiet place to read or study. Nothing but the best for his girl.

He yawned as he walked over to a very rusty metal table and started putting his tools in his tool box. After fighting forever Knights all day and then coming home to work on the gift, Kevin was exhausted.

He thought how excited she was going to be when she saw this. Now he wouldn't have to drive her to school or the mall. He smiled. He wouldn't have to sit through hours of her trying clothes and deciding whether the red or yellow boots were in vogue at the moment. He would no longer have to stand at bookstores and listen to her decide which book would be good enough for nice weekend read. Nor would he have to spend long hours at lame magic conventions while she scavenged the stalls for real 'magical' things. 

He wouldn't have to drive her to missions or the library, she could go wherever she wanted. She wouldn't need him.

Suddenly the smile dropped from his face

She wouldn't need him anymore.

_What have I done?_

And to make things worse Kevin realized, he would be stuck with Ben.

All. The. Time.

Gwen was the reason hanging out with Ben had become tolerable. After she's gone, he'd have to endure Ben's story telling of his crazy smoothie dreams all by himself! Ben wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was pretty awesome to hang with, though Kevin would never admit to it. But there was thing as too much Ben.

His body froze at the realization that dawned on him.

Kevin had been so caught up in trying to give her the best gift ever , he forgot about the consequences. Now, truth be told, he secretly enjoyed driving her around. He liked arguing over what song to pick on the radio, he liked her ranting about how the DNAliens were disgusting.

He liked her and treasured every moment they spent in his car. Which was a lot since they were going on missions on a regular these days.

What was he thinking?! Making a freaking car!

But it was almost finished and there wasn't enough time to get her a decent gift now.

The table had a paint catalogue open, with a few pages folded on their corners.

So far he had selected various shades of blue as choices for the vehicle. He couldn't decide whether he wanted it to be shade number 18373 or 573040 so he had left the choice to be made at the end.

He thought over everything for a second. He could either make her happy and lose her, or have her disappointed but be with her.

Looking over at the car, the teen considered all the work he had put into it. Gwen's face when she would see this flashed through his mind.

Kevin then grabbed the catalogue and flipped through the pages till it landed on the color he finally decided on.

_Black_

_......._

Ben sped his new car down the road, laughing like maniac.

Gwen stared blankly at the mini fridge she had gotten from her boyfriend, trying to understand why he would get her something like that. Kevin was just glad knowing he'd be spending more time with girlfriend without her cousin tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to build cars, so i just assumed this is what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatya think?


End file.
